Réflexions
by SharlynK
Summary: Une Jedi bien célèbre réfléchit sur les conséquences de la guerre avant de partir en mission... Un one shot situé vers l'Episode III.


Coruscant. Si belle. Le soleil se lève, à peine. Je suis là, dans cette chambre, et il n'y a rien d'autre que moi et la ville. Si belle. Accoudée au balcon. Je n'ai besoin de personne. L'air frais du matin me réveille, il fera beau. Comme toujours. Une brise, légère. Il n'y a que moi, et le silence. Puis, un ronron. L'habituel ronron matinal des moteurs des premiers speeders qui se lancent à travers les cieux de Coruscant. On est si bien, ici. Je regarde les speeders passer. Me voient-ils ? M'imaginent-ils, perchée en haut de l'une des grandes tours, au sommet du Temple Jedi ? Se savent-ils observés ? Peut-être. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux est destiné à gouverner la galaxie. Ou a mourir demain. Qui sait…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette journée naissante m'attriste. Il est tôt, je suis seule. Pas besoin de réfléchir. De combattre. De s'entraîner. Quel bonheur de se lever plus tôt que l'heure habituelle ! De ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et de sortir de son lit, encore fraîche, prête à aller admirer le soleil levant de Coruscant ! Et pourtant, dans ce bonheur, je sens comme une lourdeur sur moi. Pourquoi ? La guerre, peut-être. Une guerre qui fait rage, qui tue, qui détruit, qui annihile la République. Combien de temps tiendrons-nous encore face aux Séparatistes ? Combien de temps encore faudra-t-il supporter les cachotteries du Sénat et du Chancelier ? Combien de temps régneront encore le doute, l'incertitude, le manque de confiance ? Depuis que cette guerre a commencé, l'Ordre n'est plus lui-même. Nous avons perdu tout principe de paix, de justice, d'équilibre. Nous sommes devenus les pantins du Sénat, nous sommes leurs soldats, leur chair à canon. Nous sommes des jouets, des outils pour la victoire. Il n'y a plus de négociations, la guerre et l'horreur ont envahis et détruits les principes fondateurs de l'Ordre Jedi. Et je sais que cela va durer et empirer. C'est un engrenage, que nul ne peut stopper. Un engrenage meurtrier. Nous sommes devenus des meurtriers. Moi, les autres… Certains ont même des grades militaires. On ne dit plus « Maître Kenobi » au Sénat, mais « Général Kenobi ». Général. Est-ce donc que l'Ordre est devenu une armée de la République ? Sommes-nous, nous aussi, des clones destinés à se battre et à tuer ? C'est contraire à tout ce que je crois. Et pourtant je continues à servir le Sénat.

Mais pourquoi ? L'incertitude, peut-être. Celle qui nous tiens au ventre toute la journée, ce mauvais pressentiment qui me hante depuis quelques jours. Qui hante tout le monde. Nous nous taisons, et pourtant quelque chose nous fait peur. Une peur qui nous est interdite. Pas d'hésitation, voilà ce qu'on nous demande. N'hésitez pas. Traquez, tuez. Je vais finir par devenir folle. Il y a de l'ombre, partout, et je ne peux pas m'en défaire. Je ne dors plus. Je ne peux plus méditer en paix. Et je sais que c'est le cas de tout le monde. L'angoisse règne. J'espère seulement que cette guerre se terminera bientôt, que les querelles de pouvoir mourront avec elle.

Le soleil me réchauffe maintenant. Il doit être l'heure. Serais-je là, demain, à la même heure ? Serais-je encore là à contempler l'astre qui illumine Coruscant et ses lunes ? Qui sait. On peut mourir demain. Particulièrement lorsqu'on est un Jedi. C'est affreux d'y penser, mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Et ce jour-là, la Force sera avec moi. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Un autre Jedi, venu se reposer là lui aussi. Bonjour. Oui, c'est un bon jour. Où me rendrais-je aujourd'hui, quels méfaits accomplirais-je encore, tandis que la République sombre dans la décadence ? Tandis que la démocratie plonge vers sa fin ? Qui osera dire que les Jedi n'ont pas perçus les années noires qui approchent ? Que va-t-il advenir de nous ?

Peut-être que je me fais des idées. On m'a toujours dit que j'interprétais trop vivement les échos de la Force, même si j'y ai toujours été très sensible. Peut-être que demain la guerre sera finie. Quelle idiote. Oui je me fais des idées. Des idées dangereuses. La peur est le chemin du côté obscur. Je m'écarte du balcon. Je n'ai plus envie de regarder le soleil. Juste d'en finir avec ces Séparatistes. La personne qui est à côté de moi me parle.

_Aayla, tu es envoyée sur Felucia pour y retrouver la Séparatiste Shu Mai._

_J'irais, Obi-Wan. Vous ne devriez pas être parti pour Utapau ?_

_J'y vais de ce pas. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Ton groupe de clones t'attends à l'entrée._

_Bien, je vais les rejoindre. Que la Force soit avec vous._

_Que la Force soit avec toi._

Et voilà. C'est reparti.


End file.
